Black Talon
by Sir Jester
Summary: Hwoarang has suddenly decided, on impulse, to create his own band, Black Talon, with his friends.   But when Hwoarang accidently tells Julia what happened to his father nine years before, they set out to find out why.   What will happen between them?
1. Emotions and Lyrics

**_Hey, guys! Well I'm new and this is my first HwoarangXJulia story, so please be nice. Comments are appreciated. :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my storyline and the ideas. All characters belong to NAMCO._**

**Note: For those of you who have read my story Cold, it's on hold at the moment. **

_Emotions and Lyrics_

Hwoarang pushed back his goggles and stared at the piece of paper in his hand. Written on it were the lyrics for a new song, Heaven and All That, that his band, Black Talon, were working on.

The girls Asuka Kazama, and Capoeira fighter Christie Monteiro were the backing singers, while quiet Native American Julia Chang and occasionally hyperactive Ling Xiaoyu were alternately the lead singers.

Also, Hwoarang's former rival Jin Kazama, Asuka's cousin, was the band's drummer, Christie's boyfriend and British boxing champion, Steve Fox, was the band's roadie as well as being the bass guitar player, as he came in handy when the fans had to be shoved off the stage.

Hwoarang himself?

He was the lead guitarist and a lead singer depending on the music genre.

But right now, sitting in his room, with the lyrics dancing crazily in front of his eyes, he didn't see how he could concentrate.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He swallowed the lump in his throat and said defiantly,

"Yeah, what is it?"

The door opened and Julia walked in. She walked over to him and asked,

"Hey. Have you finished writing the lyrics yet?"

Hwoarang just stared at her. "What lyrics?"

Julia stared at him, and then pointed out, "Er…the ones in front of you?" Hwoarang glanced down at the sheet of paper in his lap. He slowly looked back at Julia and grinned sheepishly.

"No…I can't really concentrate on anything at the moment."

Julia didn't look particularly surprised at this answer.

"Well, I didn't even know that you could concentrate, so I suppose that in itself is a breakthrough."

Hwoarang just glared at her.

"It's not funny," he retorted dryly. Julia noticed he looked distracted, as if he was remembering something.

"Hwoarang?"

Julia asked. He continued to stare into space until Julia shook him by the shoulder. He blinked up at her.

"What?" he exclaimed.

Julia put her hands on her hips and said firmly,

"Something's bothering you, Hwoarang, and I'm not leaving until I find out what it is."

Hwoarang was surprised by the intensity of her words. Then he sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Julia…"

"What?" she responded, annoyed.

Hwoarang looked straight at her.

"Today was the day that my father died. It was nine years ago now."

Julia sat down next to him on the bed.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, Hwoarang. I never would've thought something like that… would have happened to you."

Hwoarang just stared at her, then whispered, "Thanks, Julia."

A sudden rush of pity for Hwoarang washed over Julia. It must have been terrible to have lost his dad when he was so young.

Just then, Julia glanced at her watch.

"Oh, no. I was supposed to be home an hour ago! I'm so sorry, Hwoarang, but I have to go. Michelle's so protective of me she's going to kill me."

Julia sighed.

"I don't think she'll ever realize that I'm eighteen and perfectly capable of looking after myself."

Hwoarang looked at her and said,"Oh. Okay, well, I suppose I'll see you at our at our first band practice tomorrow. Bye, Julia." Julia couldn't help noticing for some reason he sounded disappointed.

Julia smiled warmly at him, pulled her bag back onto her shoulder, and cheerfully called,

"Bye, Hwoarang!"

Julia opened the door, but just as she was stepping out onto the landing, Hwoarang called, "Julia, wait."

He swallowed.

"Thanks for coming round."

Slowly, a smile spread across Julia's face. Then, she ran back into the room, and before Hwoarang knew what was happening, she wrapped her arms round his neck.

"That's okay," she whispered, before bolting out of the room and a few seconds later, Hwoarang heard the front door slam.

Hwoarang sat back, slightly stunned.

He had thought of him and Julia as good friends, nothing more.

But judging by the way she had hugged him, and how happy he felt now, he was beginning to doubt that.

**Thanks for reading. Please R&R! I'd love to know what you guys think of it. :]**

**xMidnightStormx**


	2. Arguments

_**Hi, you guys! Well here's the next chapter of my story for you. Sorry I was a bit late updating it! I'll try to speed up in future!**_

_**:L Enjoy!**_

_Chapter Two: Arguments _

Julia, Christie, Steve, Jin and Xiaoyu were milling around uncertainly in the practice room the next day.

"How are we gonna fit us and all our stuff in here, mate?" Steve asked everyone. Xiaoyu shrugged and Jin muttered,

"I don't know, Steve, but Hwoarang better turn up soon or I'll…"

Just as Jin was getting wound up, Xiao was trying to calm him down and failing, Steve was using his boxing skills against Christie in a spar, and Julia was wondering where the hell Hwoarang was, he walked in through the door.

Immediately, Steve and Christie stopped sparring, Jin got even more annoyed, Julia sighed, and Xiao muttered,

"Speak of the devil…"

Jin shot her an icy glare. Hwoarang just strolled confidently forward.

"Hey! Let's start practicing then, guys."

He was rewarded with a look of disbelief from everyone. Xiao voiced the problem.

"Hwoarang, there is no way we can fit all the equipment and us in here."

Hwoarang looked puzzled for a moment. Then Christie piped up,"Why don't we split up and go into the practice rooms round the corner?"

"Oh…" said everyone as the idea dawned on them. "Wait," interrupted Julia, we can't all fit in the practice rooms. They're only meant for a few people."

Hwoarang thought for a moment, and then pointed out, "Well, there are six of us, so we can go in pairs anyway." Xiao's eyes light up.

"Yeah! Steve can go with Christie, I can go with Jin…"Christie's eyes sparkled and she grinned.

"Xiao, we all know you only want to go with Jin because you fancy him!"

Jin looked mortified at this, while Xiao blushed and stammered,

"N-no I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I-"

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" yelled a frustrated Steve.

Hwoarang glanced at Julia and grinned. "They're big kids, really," she laughed.

Hwoarang nodded in agreement. "So I suppose we could go in a practice room?" Julia nodded and then dropped her gaze, staring at her feet. She was blushing stupidly.

Hwoarang interrupted the awkward moment by clearing his throat and asking, "What're we waiting for?"

With that, everyone scrambled for the nearest practice room. Along the hall, several doors were slammed.

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys, much appreciated. (I've already said that, haven't I?) Anyway, thanks to: Tekkenlover233, NativeBeauty, and HwoarangLover for thier reviews. ^.^ I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**xMidnightStormx**


End file.
